Love comes at strange times
by reeana
Summary: DM/HG Hermione's dad has been abusing her, and now she is not the same person. Draco notices, and tries to help her, and in return will he fall in love? my 1st fanfic so be easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one…a new year**

Glad to finally be going back to the one place she felt safe Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express. Her last year of school and being head girl if she wasn't so depressed she would have been the happiest girl in the world. But nothing she even did could make her forget.

She wondered who the head boy would be….and reaching the compartment she flung the door open to come face to face with no other than Draco Malfoy. Oh great she thought now my year can be even better.

"Mudblood so your head girl. Great now I'll have to worry about your germs all over my personal belongings." Draco sneered and turned towards the window.

Hermione didn't even reply, which struck Draco very odd, she always had a sassy comeback. Something was different with her. He decided to just let it go and not waste his time wondering what was the matter with her, besides she is a muggle born and not worth one second of his time…..right??? Slightly angry by his own thoughts Draco stormed out of the compartment leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.

_Flashback: "when will you ever learn….SLAP…..to just listen….SLAP…….I've had it with you. You are the biggest disappointment of this family" her dad had been drinking again and like always his anger was pointed towards his only daughter. And to make things worse her mom finally got the balls to leave, but unfortunately she didn't take Hermione with her. She had gotten pretty used to her father beating her senseless that she almost could ignore the pain all together. But he was in a rare form tonight madder than he had ever been. He punched her in the face so hard it knocked her out of the chair. And then he began to kick her in the ribs and face. She cried out in pain but he didn't care he just kept hitting her now he was on top of her choking her. She struggled for air and saw darkness filling her eyes. She knew he was going to kill her. She shut her eyes and let the darkness engulf her hoping it would be over soon. _

_RING RING RING the phone rang and that snapped her dad into reality he got off her and walked over and answered the phone while she just lay there on the floor gasping for breath. She half hoped he would have killed her, so all the pain would be over. _

_END FLASBACK!!_

Hermione jumped out of her dream when someone slammed the door. She didn't even notice the silent tears falling down her face, but Draco did and he couldn't even help but think that even though she was sitting there crying she was beautiful. She had really changed the bushy hair was now soft curls around her face, she wore makeup, she had grownup and he was just at that moment realizing it.

"Err is everything ok Granger?" malfoy asked trying to keep the conversation casual without losing his edge. When he didn't get an answer he tried again. "Granger is there a reason you're crying??"

"Bug off don't pretend to care about me you know you don't. Stop being so nosey…like I would really tell you any of my problems. You would probably laugh in my face." Hermione looked at him. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"Fine if that's what you think ok!!! But we have to live together this year and I'm not going to deal with you laying around crying all day" She had pissed him off but as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stood up and ran out of the compartment after she was gone Draco whispered "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2….blood is real**

**When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione came out of the bathroom where she was hiding and caught up with harry and Ron. Putting on the fakest smile she could she walked over to them. "Hey guys long time no see." Both boys turned around and gave her the biggest hug "Hermione where have you been we looked all over for you on the train" harry asked not noticing how fake her smile was. "Oh sorry I'm head girl this year so I had my own compartment and guess who is head boy Malfoy!!"**

"Oh shit…if he gives you any problems let me know and we'll take care of it. You know we aren't scared of that little git." Ron was saying as they walked into the great hall. But Hermione wasn't really paying attention.

Did he really care? No of course not he just wanted some dirt on me…nobody cares. Nobody even notices. I have to deal with this all alone. Just like I do at home.

Dumbledore interrupted her thought when he came over and told her it was time to see her private courters. Draco stood behind him watching how she put her head down as if she was guilty of some horrible act. He almost didn't even hear Dumbledore say the password was destiny. "Feel free to decorate however you like and congratilations on becoming the new heads of Hogwarts" he said as he left the room

Hermione was just about to head to her room when Draco stood in front of her. "Listen I'm um sorry about what I said on the train." He really meant what he was saying but he knew she would never believe him. "I don't care how sorry you are. Just get out of my way." She shot back. And walked past him into her room which was decorated in red and gold imagine that. Draco stood at the steps not sure if he would ever get her to believe him. Eventually he went to his own silver and green room and _went_ to sleep he had no idea what Hermione was doing in the room next to his.

She paced back and forth not sure of anything anymore. The memories flooding back in her mind and a new river of tears falling……

_Flashback: she had just got the letter in the mail about being head girl this year and only 2 more weeks before she left for school. This was the happiest she had been in a long time. She lay on her bed daydreaming about school when she heard someone downstairs talking to her dad. She went to the top of the steps and could barely make out what they were saying. _

_"Listen I won't sell my daughter cheap and I can guarantee she is still a virgin. I'm asking at least 500 for one night of whatever you want and if you enjoy you can come back she'll be home for 2 more weeks." She heard her dad sell her right there in their living room, with a complete stranger."Yes but if I'm not satisfied with her I will be getting half my money back right? I went out of my way to see this new girl when I could gladly go to the one I've been seeing. But I have a taste for something different someone younger more pure." The stranger knew so much about her. How long had they been making this plan? She heard someone walking up the steps….oh my god this isn't real she told herself…..she ran back in her room and minutes later a strange man came in and introduced himself as Rob. _

_"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione was shaking and crying but Rob said nothing in return he walked over to her and stood her up. Eyeing her up and down. Making sure she was what he was looking for. He leaned down to kiss her and she backed away. He grabbed her arms hard and threw her on the bed. She screamed for her dad begging him to stop what was happening, but he never came. Rob pulled her shirt off and kissed down her neck. She tried her hardest to push him away but he was to strong. He ripped off her bra revealing her breasts and he grabbed and sucked them roughly not caring if it hurt her. He pulled her hair and scratched her all over and when she was just starting to block what was happening out he ripped off her pants exposing her underwear. He took out a knife and said "no matter what happens you will never forget me or your 1__st__ time" with that he carved an X into her leg. Now the pain was unreal but he used her pants to tie her to the bed and lowered himself down on her she could feel his breath in places that to her we're holy. He took her underwear off and bit her thighs drawing blood. And finally the worst moment came when he put his self inside her. And thrust himself in and out going deeper every time. She felt her dignity being ripped away from her with every movement he made inside her. When he was getting close to he choked her and finally when it was over he stood up and punched her. Laughing he left the room._

_Hermione lay in her bed bleeding from her privates not sure what had just happened all she knew was she would never forget it_

_END FLASHBACK_

Still pacing in her room she started screaming and crying. That day haunted her every night. Who would ever want to be with her now? Not sure how to handle the pain she grabbed her razor and did the only thing that ever took her pain away and watched as the blood dripped from her arm to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3……CAN HE HELP**

In the morning Draco woke up and went into their common room. Hermione was nowhere in sight. He wondered if he should wake her up so she is not late. He finally decided he would and walked to her room and knocked when he got no answer he just walked in. there she was sleeping in her bed and to him she still looked beautiful. He tip toed to her bed and was just about to wake her when he noticed something on her arm. 4 long cuts and he could tell they were fresh. What is going on he thought this isn't the Hermione that was strong and confident. What happened to her this summer?

"Granger I mean Hermione. Classes start in an hour don't you think you should wake up now?" he said while giving her a little shake. "What the hell do you want? Get the fuck out of my room or I will hex you Malfoy!!" he could tell she was angry but he didn't care. "What the fuck happened to your arm then? Shall we talk about that? Are you stupid or retarded? What is going on I know you don't like me but I really want to help you through whatever it is your going through. I can't sit here and pretend like I don't know you are hurting yourself!!" he doesn't quite understand where his burst of emotion came from but he had to know.

"What are you talking about I'm fine. You're crazy Malfoy. Or are you trying to get me expelled? I'm not going to sit here and play your little games. So get out of my room!!!!!!!" she yelled tears forming in her eyes once again. She knew she was caught. And didn't know how to get herself out of this one. Draco sat on the bed next to her and reached over and gave her a hug. She tried to push him away but he just hugged her tighter. Finally she gave in and fell into his arms. The weight of all her memories finally catching up with her. And that little gesture of comfort felt so good. She hung on to him for dear life. Her enemy the one person she thought she would never touch was holding her. And letting her cry a summer of abuse and torture on his shoulder. She didn't know why he was so warm. She just knew she didn't want him to ever let her go.

But he did. He leaned back and softly asked" please tell me what's wrong, I know something had to happen for you to do something like this?" he watched as she sat there and looked down. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it. "I know you may not want to talk about it, but you can't keep doing this Hermione."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING, THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT, NOW PLEASE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM. OR I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She watched as Draco stormed out of the room. She threw on a pair of tight blue jeans and a hoodie and quickly applied some make up to her tear stained face before heading to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey Mione, how was the 1st night in the new room?" Harry asked while stuffing his face full of food.

"Oh it was just great, the room is perfect." She replied she knew she was lying but as long as no one else noticed it was ok. "um hey guys I got to go potions first hour with the Sytherins and all," she said quickly before jumping up and running out of the great hall.

Draco watched as she ran out of the hall. He knew something was up and he would get to the bottom of it. He followed her back to their dorm. "Hermione I want to help you please let me." He was pretty much begging her now. But she just slammed her door in his face.

Classes went by rather slow that day, and for that matter the rest of the week. He tried to be nice to her but she continually pushed him away. All he wanted to do was help her. Couldn't she see that or was she blind. And on the other hand he couldn't get her beauty of his mind. The way her hair framed her face and hung to the middle of her back. And her hazel eyes they could pierce your soul if you looked too hard. His feelings towards her were growing every time he saw her, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Saturday went on as usual Draco woke up and like always tried to talk to Hermione, and like always she ignored him. Potions were the usual bore. And DADA was with usual annoyingly stupid teacher. Couldn't they ever find anyone normal to teach that class? Dinner came and Draco headed for the great hall, he sat and watched her eat. Her hands were so delicate and she would smile up at her friends. He watched more closely her smile if you weren't paying attention you would think she was actually happy, but the closer he looked the more he saw how fake her happiness was. He watched as she hugged her friend's goodnight, and felt a jealous jerk in his stomach, he wanted to hug her and kiss her.

By the time he got back to their dorm her door was shut and the common room was empty. Surely just one more try couldn't hurt so he softly knocked on her door. "Hermione…..I just uhh wanted to say goodnight. "like always he got no answer, giving up he walked into their bathroom and took a long hot shower before climbing into bed.

Hermione heard him knock, she heard him talk but she said nothing, she knew he was just messing with her head and she was not going to let it work. She listened as he got in the shower. She couldn't help but think he had really gotten handsome over the summer, well more handsome than he was last year. What was she thinking he was the enemy; he had tormented her whole life. But he seemed like he had changed. Pushing her thoughts out of her head she climbed into bed.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione kissed her summer boyfriend Bobby; he hugged her and said" ill se you tomorrow baby." He was the only thing making the beatings she endeared from her father a little better. She could really see them going somewhere. She smiled before running home she knew if she was late her dad would hurt her. _

_She ran in and slammed the door shut. Oh shit that was loud. She heard the TV on in the living room. And then her dad jump out of his chair. "You are 3 minutes late you little bitch." He punched her in her face and continued yelling," you little whore were you out having sex. You only have sex when I make you" he continued hitting her and then choking her. Then he threw her to the floor. And ripped her pants off. "I'll show you, don't ever disobey me again." He thrust himself in her and watched as her face grew full of fear and pain. And he continued to torture even though she begged him to stop. He went as hard as he could until he finished. Then he punched her so hard she fell unconscious. _

_**End flashback**_

Draco awoke to Hermione's muffled screams. He could tell she was crying and screaming NO NO NO. he ran into her room. She was shaking and crying in her sleep. He had to do something. He shook her. "HERMIONE, PLEASE WAKE UP WHATS WRONG." Finally she came to her senses and sat up. Not sure what to do Draco got up to go back to his room. He was walking out the door.

"Draco, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. "she whispered. Looking at him with tears still falling down her face.

"I won't leave you Hermione, I promise. And I will keep you safe." Draco slid into the bed beside. Her wiping the tears from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. And kissed the back of her head. He wanted to kiss her lips but he didn't think she would like that.

Right when he was falling asleep he heard her murmur," my dad he did horrible things to me. Things I can't forger no matter how much I want to. I've never told anyone these things. Not even Harry or Ron."

"What kind of things?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know. Then he sat and listened to the countless stories she had been holding inside for the past 2 years. She was crying and shaking he could tell that just talking about them made her fear for her life.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. No one deserves to go through anything like that. No one will ever hurt you again." He said then he leaned down and kissed her and to his delight she kissed him back. He pulled away slightly before saying,"you still beautiful to me." Then he kissed her again this one deeper and more passionate. Finally they parted and lie in each other's arms and fell asleep.

*****I will post chapter 4 as soon as i get a few more reviews. so if you like the story so far please take the time to review and tell me, if u do i will update faster. thanks so much. live love laugh******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 life line**

Hermione was awoke to the sound of snoring. She almost forgot she had fell asleep with Draco, and they kissed. Suddenly embarreseed she jumped up and ran into the bathroom. _Man he is going to think I am desperate. What was I thinking kissing him, and falling_ _asleep with him too!! I cant go back in there. I'll just avoid him for awhile and maybe he will forget about it. _ She quickly ran into her room and grabbed the first pair of robes she saw, ran back in the bathroom and put them on. Feeling dumb and embareseed she did the only thing that ever took her emotions away and pulled her razor out of her drawr and added three more cuts to her scarred arm.

Watching the blood drip down her arm, she was almost in a daze when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly saying a spell to clean up her mess she pulled her sleeve down, and walked out the door. Draco was standing there looking insanely handsom, but hermione walked right passed him without saying a single word. She was going to the great hall to find harry and ron, she knew they would be waiting for her.

Draco stood in the doorway. He wasn't sure what just happened. He knew he held her in his arms all night, and he also knew that holding her was the most comfortable he had been in a long time. He was expecting to wake up and continue acting the way they were the night before, but it didn't happen that way. He woke up when hermione ran into the bathroom, he thought she had to pee really bad, but she never came back to bed. So he got up to see if she was ok. When he knocked on the door, she just ran out of the room without a word.

Draco got dressed in a hurry, and went to the great hall for breakfast. Even though she had stormed out of the room he was still happy because he got to hold her all night. Pansy was sitting across from him at their table. Trying to play footsie with him. Finally fed up with it he stepped on her food while getting up to leave. _Take that bitch haha. The voice in his head said. Try and play footsie with me again. Hahaha_

Meanwhile Hermione sat at her table not even noticing the funny looks she was getting from her friends. "umm Hermione….what are you smiling about?" Harry asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh umm…. Its nothing I just had a good night studying that's all." She lied quickly she knew she culdnt tell them about Draco they would think she was crazy. The truth was she couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe she was crazy.

"oh ok well when are you going to let us see your common room? You know we have been dying to see it Mione!!" Ron said butting in the conversation.

"well you see im still getting settled in so maybe tomorrow or something if that's ok with you guys?" She said hoping it would be. She didn t feel like having any company tonight.

"That's fine." They both said smiling.

The conversation then turned to quiddich something hermione cared nothing about, so she excused herself and made her way to her first class. DADA(defense againt the dark arts) the new somewhat normal teacher was not yet In the room, since class didn't start for another 20 minutes. So Hermione picked up one of her books and got lost in the pages.

Draco on the other hand was sitting in his first class, which was astronomy he was also twenty minutes early. He couldn't concentrate on the book he was trying to read, so he went over to the window and stared into the sky. The clouds were a nasty black color and the wind was picking up fast he knew there was a storm coming. The air felt wet on his face, and the wind felt cold. Storms were relaxing to him. Almost as if time stopped during them. The sound of the door opening snapped him back into reality, and he jumped up and went back to his seat just as he thunder in the distance.

Finally the day's classes were over, and everyone was finishing up dinner. Draco didn't see Hermione at dinner and was a little worried. She had avoided him all day, he headed for the common room, but it was empty. He knocked on her door and got no answer. He could here music coming from inside so he knew she was in there. "Hermione will you please open the door. Are you ok? Why wont you talk to me?" Draco was pretty much begging for a minute of her time now. And still she didn't answer her door. On wits end he stuck his ear to the door and could hear her softly crying. He then decided to leave her alone and went into his own room.

Hermione heard Draco but didn't care, the storm was raging outside, and it scared her. The memory was flooding back in her head.

_**Flashback:**_

_**The first time her dad abused her was during a thunderstorm. Maybe that was what set him off. She got home from the library at 5pm and he was sitting in front of the tv drinking a beer. The storm outside was just starting. "hi dad, im home." She called from the front door where she was taking off her shoes. The thunder was growing louder. Her dad did not reply. She walked into the living room and saw him sitting there, and he was crying. "whats wrong dad? Are you ok?" she asked from the doorway.**_

_**Her dad looked up, all of a sudden there was rage in his eyes. He jumped out of his chair and went to the window. "Horrible fucking day, now its storming. I hate the storms." He was talking to himself and she knew he was drunk. She was starting to tip toe to get away form him. "HERMIONE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS KITCHEN." She heard her father yell. Running back down the stairs and into the kitchen. **_

_**She started cleaning, and already had all the dishes done and was starting on mopping the floor when her dad came in. he went to the sink and picked up a drying plate. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU CALL THIS CLEAN. THESE DISHES ARE NOT CLEAN, YOU STUPID BITCH." He threw the plate on the floor, and walked over to his scared daughter."IF YOUR MOTHER HAD STAYED AROUND LONG ENOUGH TO TEACH YOU HOW TO CLEAN THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED." He was in a rage Hermione had never seen. She didn't even see it coming before it was too late. He hit her, she fell to the ground. Her dad grabbed a knife out of the strainer and cut her down her side. She was now bleeding all over the floor. Her dad beant over inches from her face. "YOU CLEAN THIS SHIT UP, AND RIGHT THIS TIME AND THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN." He then hit her one more time, and walked out of the room, and back to his tv and beer.**_

_**The only thing was it did happen again, first it was once a month then once a week, and finally she didn't know what each day would bring. The beatings got worse turning into torture. There was no escape.**_

_**End flashback**_

Unable to get the thoughts out her mind, hormione walked into the bathroom. Crying harder now. She pulled her razor out of the drawr. This was the only thing that ever made her feel better. She slid the blade down her arm. The pain still didn't go away, one cut, two cuts, eventurally she couldn't count anymore. She started to feel light headed and dizzy so she sat down. She looked down and saw the bright red blood on the white marble floor. The pain was gone now and blackness took its place. She was welcoming death. Asking it to take her away. Finally she fell unconscious, no one was there to stop it….or at least she thought.

******please read and review and I will post another chapter. I know you want to see what happens next, so take two minutes out of your time and review. Thanks*******


End file.
